La rose pourpre
by Mailla
Summary: Son filleul la lui avait conseillée en personne. En fait, Drago lui rabâchait les oreilles depuis des lustres sur cette perle qu'il devait absolument rencontrer. Et plus pour qu'il cesse de lui répéter continuellement que par pur enthousiasme, Severus céda en se rendant au lieu dit.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Son filleul la lui avait conseillée en personne. En fait, Drago lui rabâchait les oreilles depuis des lustres sur cette perle qu'il devait absolument rencontrer. Et plus pour qu'il cesse de lui répéter continuellement que par pur enthousiasme, Severus céda en se rendant au lieu dit.

C'est pourquoi il faisait le pied de grue dans l'impasse de Knockturn Alley depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà à attendre que le joyau, selon Drago Malefoy, veuille bien ouvrir la porte de son humble demeure.

Pour autant, Severus avait encore des doutes. Une installation aussi rapide n'augurait rien de bon. Le mois d'octobre était bien entamé et la rose pourpre occupait les lieux depuis la rentrée soit à peine deux petits mois auparavant.

Comment se tailler en si peu de temps une telle réputation sans avoir même expérimenté la personne ? Drago avait su pourtant se montrer convaincant sinon comment expliquer sa présence.

Aussi la rose pourpre avait tout intérêt à être bonne dans sa partie. C'était tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Ça et d'être jolie. Parce qu'une moche, pardon, ça lui coupait tous ses moyens et au prix où étaient les séances, il en voulait pour son argent. Alors pas une moche. Et puis, il avait encore en mémoire un cauchemar très malheureux au cours duquel son matériel avait été haché par d'affreuses dents. Il ignorait si son rêve était des réminiscences d'une époque lointaine où il s'était moqué ouvertement des dents de Hermione Granger après que celle-ci ait subi le sortilège de _Dentesaugmento _pour allonger sa dentition de cheval. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Alors pas une moche.

Il n'avait rien contre les moches. Il avait lui-même un physique plutôt ingrat, mais c'était bien plus bandant et peut-être moins dangereux d'avoir à faire à une jolie fille, et pas trop sotte de surcroit. D'accord il était exigeant, mais c'était sa bourse qu'il sollicitait, sa bourse, ses fesses et puis sa queue. Trois excellentes raisons de ne pas se précipiter en les gaspillant.

Hermione n'avait pas une expérience démesurée du sexe, puisqu'elle se résumait à une baise gentillette avec Ronald Weasley lors de sa dernière année. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir impérissable. Entre temps, Hermione avait eu d'autres centres d'intérêt comme la poursuite de ses études qui l'avait mené à obtenir une maitrise en potions. Elle avait obtenu ensuite un poste à l'école de Sorcellerie l'année dernière. À presque vingt-cinq ans, elle pensait donc qu'il était temps d'élargir son horizon personnel au-delà de Ronald Weasley.

Hermione était loin d'avoir la sensualité de sa collègue, Amanda Bownes, mais on ne pouvait pas prétendre à se soucier de son allure quand on passait son temps dans ses bouquins. Elle n'avait pas non plus à envier la jeune femme, elle avait ses propres atouts à elle qu'elle avait peut-être quelque peu négligés. Hermione était loin d'être aussi grande qu'Amanda, mais elle n'était pas petite non plus d'autant qu'elle ne mettait pas forcément sa silhouette en valeur en ne portant que des ballerines plates. Son corps était plaisant, d'après ses critères à elle, mais pas aussi attirant que celui d'Amanda Bownes, d'après ses collègues masculins.

En sorcière avisée, elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir recours à son philtre de fantasmes sexuels pour savoir ce que cachaient les yeux exhortés ainsi que les rictus salaces de ses homologues mâles lorsque Amanda, professeur d'étude des moldus, portait un pantalon moulant assorti d'un top à bretelles.

Les hommes étaient tous pareils. Deux choses aiguillonnaient leur libido, les fantasmes et la baise ou la baise et les fantasmes. L'un découlant très souvent de l'autre. Severus Snape ne dérogeait pas à la règle. C'était en partie pour cela que la rose pourpre avait pignon sur rue à Knockturn Alley.

― Êtes-vous impotent ou déficient mentalement ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de patienter entre deux rendez-vous. Vous avez de la chance, vous êtes le dernier. Sinon, je vous aurais renvoyé dans vos pénates, poursuivit une voix aux accents très rigide qui surprit Severus Snape. Entrez !

Son enthousiasme prit sans doute le pas sur sa colère parce qu'en dehors du fait que personne ne lui manquait de respect, la sévérité de la voix féminine lui plaisait.

Severus traversa le hall d'agencement frais et lumineux sans rien d'extravagant. Le papier peint était bleuté. Le sol parqueté de lattes claires. Pas de froufrou. Pas de chichi. Quelques chaises et fauteuils agencés autour d'une table basse agrémentée d'un service à thé en porcelaine blanche comme il en existait chez beaucoup de sorciers.

― Vous n'êtes jamais venu ? Reprit la voix de la rose pourpre.

― Eh bien non miss, répondit-il les yeux fixés sur l'ombre du corridor.

La voix lui paraissait aussi jeune que pleine d'aplomb.

― _Maitresse_ !

Elle ne manquait pas de piquant. Le ton froid et sec lui faisait voir la réalité autrement. Son timbre au féminin. Il aimait ça.

― Sachez que vous ne serez autorisé à m'adresser la parole qu'en m'appelant maitresse. Tout autre manquement à mes conditions vaudra votre seul renvoi.

― Et quelles sont-elles, je vous prie ? Annonça-t-il narquois. Dois-je vous donner du « maitresse » maintenant ? Poursuivit-il sur le ton de la moquerie.

Parce qu'il avait le sentiment d'être disséqué, il ajouta. « Ou dois-je attendre que vous considériez ma personne dans son entier pour savoir si oui ou non, nous ferons affaire ? »

Pour toute réponse, Severus fut projeté sur le sol d'un coup brusque. Un sortilège. Il chuta sur le parquet face contre lattes. Un poids sur sa personne lui indiqua que le talon de la jeune femme écrasait sa fesse. Incommodant, mais pas désagréable. Un aiguillon s'y enfonça douloureusement.

Son sexe peu à la fête jusque-là manifesta son emballement en se gonflant vigoureusement.

Severus se releva sans chercher à dissimuler sa belle érection. À ce moment-là, il put admettre que Drago ne lui avait pas menti, la jeune femme face à lui était tout simplement magnifique.

Belle et fraiche, à faire bander un eunuque malgré son absence d'attributs.

La rose pourpre avait de belles et longues jambes gainées d'une résille fine et structurée d'un entrelacs d'instruments punitifs, les épines. Ses hanches gourmandes ainsi que son buste aux formes avantageuses était sanglé dans une sorte de guêpière constituée de larges et soyeux pétales pourpre, la rose, dont il aurait aimé défaire les lacets pour téter les mamelles rondes et blanches.

Ses mains ainsi que ses avant-bras étaient dissimulés par de longs gants. Mais les formes étaient fines.

La demoiselle était assurément belle. Quant à son visage, il était pour partie dissimulé par un grand masque agrémenté d'un plumage noir ouvert sur un menton volontaire et sur deux yeux noisette absolument ravissants. Bien qu'il soit dissimulé il devinait le minois petit et élégant.

Son regard repartit vers le bas. La jeune femme portait des chaussures hautes à talons aiguilles. L'aiguillon n'était plus visible. Puis, il remonta pour se perdre dans la contemplation d'une vergette qui ceignait la taille de la jeune femme.

De toute beauté !

― Suivez-moi ! Obtint-il après sa minutieuse inspection.

Severus obtempéra, il avait hâte de se frotter aux épines de la rose pourpre.

La jeune femme le précéda dans une pièce aux allures de boudoir.

Pas de salle de torture, de bondage. Un endroit cosy ! Trois fauteuils, une méridienne, des tapis, une bibliothèque vitrée. Des reliures autour de la domination. Une autre, où il devinait fioles, pinces, menottes et autres objets de punition. Que du beau !

Puis son regard accrocha un petit banc d'éducation qui ressemblait à une table d'écolier de l'ancien temps. Le banc était en cuir rouge ainsi que le plateau. La structure en bois constituant le banc permettait d'attacher chevilles et poignets. Selena possédait un modèle différent dont il était extrêmement friand.

La structure disposait de quatre plateaux rembourrés qui permettaient de prendre appui sur genoux et avant-bras. La partie centrale une cinquième tablette transversale sur laquelle le bas ventre prenait appui était réglable en hauteur de telle sorte que votre postérieur pointait vers le haut tandis que vous receviez une fessée. Sa préférence allait bien évidemment à la plus haute.

Toutefois, le petit banc d'éducation ne lui déplaisait pas dans la mesure où la position pouvait être inversée. À croupetons, tête en bas et fesses en l'air avec appui sur les paumes. Son sexe le démangea.

Ses pommettes se colorèrent instinctivement puis son regard se tourna vers la rose pourpre qui se calait avec élégance dans un fauteuil en cuir rouge. Elle crocheta son talon, pointe en avant, sur une table basse de bois d'ébène laquelle était ornée d'un nu. Il y en avait d'autres dans la pièce, mais celui posé sur la table était particulièrement beau. Severus s'y attarda. Courbes élégantes et longues. La statuette était présentée dans un écrin comme un bouton de rose. Subjugué, Severus se demanda si la sculpture représentait la jeune femme. Il s'installa à son tour après avoir été invité à le faire.

Son choix se porta sur le fauteuil qui dissimulait le banc pour ne pas attirer en permanence son regard vers cette délicieuse chose.

― Parlez-moi de vous ! Je veux savoir ce que vous aimez. Ce qui vous déplait, vous attriste, vous réjouit. Ce que vous détestez. Ce qui vous met dans une colère noire, une rage folle, dans un état de béatitude absolue. Je veux savoir ce qui vous excite, vous surprends, vous transcende, vous fais jouir. Quels sont vos fantasmes les plus secrets, les plus inavouables ? Ceux pour lesquels vous seriez prêt à vous damner. Je veux tout savoir de vous.

« Professeur ! » Aurait pu ajouter Hermione Granger piquée d'une incommensurable curiosité d'avoir comme client Severus Snape.

La jeune femme était avide de connaitre ses secrets d'âme à défaut de la lui sonder.

Elle voulait savoir ce que cachait sa voix basse et ténébreuse, ses traits durs, froids et imparfaits, ses remarques au vitriol, ses gestes impatients, ses rictus, ses mimiques de désagrément, son air revêche et incommodant, ses piques et son mordant.

Hermione exigeait de voir se dévoiler l'homme qui la battait froid depuis qu'elle était professeur.

L'opportunité était trop belle pour ne pas mettre à nu au propre comme au figuré l'homme en noir qui l'intriguait tant.

Elle aurait pu se laisser influencer par les objets ensorcelés qui décoraient son toit, mais elle préférerait entendre de vive voix les secrets les plus ténébreux de cet homme impressionnant et froid.

Elle désirait le dépouiller de ses épaisses robes pour contempler enfin ce qu'elles cachaient. Sans doute la même peau pâle et délicate que celle de son cou ou de ses mains.

Hermione visualisait le ciselé d'une musculature fine et délicate, puis entérinait une masculinité imposante et vigoureuse tandis qu'il la rudoyait de son regard perçant et noir en avalant chaque bouchée de ses repas avec la précipitation de quelqu'un dont la compagnie vous est hautement désagréable. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'elle obtenait de lui à chaque repas qu'elle prenait en sa compagnie dans la grande salle. Une indifférence totale et un mépris croissant. Frustrant et fort désagréable d'autant qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce dédain.

La jeune femme allait enfin savoir ce que cet homme avait en tête. Ce qui clochait chez elle ou chez lui parce que cet homme l'intéressait au plus haut point.

― Je déteste toutes vos questions, répliqua-t-il de son mépris habituel en soutenant infailliblement le regard chocolaté pailleté d'un vert printemps qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à présent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Hermione, en appuyant l'impassibilité du regard noir, eut un petit rire intérieur.

Droit, fier et impressionnant. En résumé. Attendu !

— Peut-être qu'un petit passage sur le banc d'éducation vous délierait la langue. Je l'utilise rarement lors des entretiens, mais il me semble que le nôtre en prend le tournant, dit-elle pour intimider l'homme qui ne se démonta pas pour autant. J'en conclus que vous me laissez carte blanche, répliqua habilement la jeune femme. Si vous n'avez pas d'exigences, de requêtes, ou de suppliques particulières, j'exige, moi, en revanche que vous observiez quelques règles pour le bon déroulement de nos séances. Elles sont payables d'avance. Si pour une raison ou pour une autre, vous avez un contretemps, sachez que toute séance est due. Je ne tolère aucun retard, aucune excuse. D'aucune sorte. Je vous fais grâce de celui d'aujourd'hui. À l'avenir, vous obtiendrez l'ouverture du hall en la demandant simplement. Mes clients y sont habitués. Vous vous y ferez. Si vous attendez, c'est que je n'ai pas fini avec le précédent. Vous vous engagez en franchissant la porte d'entrée à vous soumettre à ma seule volonté. Cependant, je mets en place à la grâce du client un « safe word » qui permet à tout moment d'interrompre une séance douloureuse ou incommodante. Comme vous n'avez pas émis de désirs particuliers, vous vous en tiendrez aux miens et le dernier est que vous vous adressiez à moi en me disant maitresse.

Le corps de la jeune femme assise ondulait avec grâce au rythme de sa voix. Mielleuse. Elle sinuait comme un reptile prêt à vous hypnotiser. Mordante. Elle était vive et prête à vous attaquer.

― Est-il possible de les émettre dans un avenir plus ou moins proche ?

Cette fois il dépassait vraiment les bornes.

— Vous allez prendre place sur le banc d'éducation, lâcha-t-elle en se levant prestement pour saisir un large paddle. Ôtez cape et redingote ! Je me chargerais du reste.

― Vous pourriez trouver ça paradoxal. Entre ma présence et le fait que je ne me dévoile guère, développa-t-il, mais la raison est que je suis très pudique. C'est pourquoi vos questions me dérangent, dit-il plus posément.

La rose pourpre hésita un instant. Cet homme était une véritable énigme. Devait-elle tout simplement mettre un terme à l'entretien ?

Pour autant, il était venu de son plein gré. « Cependant, je n'ai aucune réticence à me soumettre à vos ordres... maitresse, reprit-il avec condescendance et mépris habituels ».

Hermione pensait que son ancien professeur allait se dérober, mais non l'homme était toujours aussi mordant qu'inflexible, aussi hautain que condescendant.

— Ça tombe très bien, dit-elle en regardant l'homme défaire l'attache de sa cape puis la poser nullement impressionné sur un dossier de fauteuil. Il s'attaqua ensuite à déboutonner sa redingote qui dévoila pantalon et chemise blanche. Positionnez vous sur la partie la plus large et tendez vos bras paumes à plat sur le banc !

Severus s'exécuta. La position n'était pas des plus agréables, mais un banc d'éducation n'était pas pour l'être. Severus grimpa sur la table et se pencha en avant en prenant appui sur ses mains. Ses genoux positionnés au bord du plateau formaient un angle droit avec ses cuisses. Pour l'instant, il était habillé, mais la position serait encore plus humiliante lorsqu'il serait nu. Il attendait pourtant ça avec impatience.

Les mains de la jeune femme se saisirent de ses cheveux dont elle fit une queue pour les attacher. Après quoi, elle s'attaqua à son pantalon pour en descendre la braguette. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur son sexe. Severus frissonna de désir en sentant les membres de la rose pourpre côtoyer le sien. Son pénis se gorgea de sang. Son pantalon glissa sur ses cuisses puis son caleçon. Ses fesses nues pointaient légèrement, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Hermione releva le bas de la chemise. Severus redressa la tête et contorsionna son torse pour avoir une meilleure vision de son derrière. Il était pratiquement à quatre pattes bien que ses paumes soient un peu plus basses que ses genoux.

— Peut-être seriez-vous plus sage attaché, dit-elle en abattant sèchement le paddle sur la croupe blanche qui se teinta de rosé.

La jeune femme posa l'instrument sur un fauteuil pour ouvrir le rangement suspendu. Elle prit quatre attaches en cuir qu'elle positionna à la hauteur de son nez.

— Vous allez écarter vos genoux pour que je puisse amener vos bras en arrière et attacher vos mains à vos chevilles. Vos fesses vont en faire les frais.

Alors que Severus écartait ses cuisses, la jeune femme enleva de ses pieds pantalon et caleçon pour les jeter dans un coin.

La jeune femme attrapa avec rudesse un de ses bras pour le ramener vers l'arrière entre ses jambes. Ses fesses montèrent d'un seul coup et le bas de sa chemise glissa sur ses épaules le laissant pratiquement nu. Son poignet droit fut fixé à sa cheville droite. Le gauche subit le même traitement de sorte que les muscles de ses cuisses se bandèrent ainsi que ceux de ses fesses dévoilant anus et scrotum entre ses cuisses écartées.

Le rose pourpre échangea le paddle contre sa vergette qu'elle détacha de sa ceinture. Le postérieur rond et tendu accueillerait plus volontiers une tige ferme. Elle cingla les fesses dans leur travers. Severus tressaillit sous le mordant de la tige qui fouetta autant ses fesses que la peau plus délicate de son anus.

Il se rétracta comme pour échapper à cette morsure qui lui ouvrait cependant l'appétit. La paume de la rose pourpre le força à se soumettre davantage en se plaçant dans son dos. Celui-ci se creusa exposant plus en avant son derrière et ses attributs. Ses cheveux étant attachés, son visage était visible ainsi que son expression. Il rencontra le mécontentement de la rose pourpre au travers de son masque. Son teint se colora violemment.

Une dizaine de cinglements zébrèrent ses fesses rondes et tendues. Une autre dizaine les colora. Une autre dizaine les fonça. Une autre dizaine les marqua plus profondément. Severus serra les dents en les appréciant toutefois à leur juste valeur. Ses fesses étaient en feu. Son scrotum contracté. Sa verge gorgée et douloureuse. Il pressa ses jambes attachées l'une contre l'autre pour étouffer le feu qui grignotait sa verge le regard rivé aux formes avantageuses de la rose pourpre qui ne cessaient de s'agiter devant lui. Toutes les épines étaient cueillies, il ne restait plus que la rose.

Que ne lui avait-il pris de faire si tardivement sa rencontre ?

Son désir s'accentua de plus belle et fut bien impossible à éteindre.

La jeune femme fixa en le sermonnant ses chevilles au bois de la structure écartant ses genoux à la largeur du plateau. Severus sentait son haleine fraiche sur ses fesses brulantes. La délectation même dans l'inconfort et l'indécence de sa position. Il s'attendait à ce que la vergette le punisse, tandis que les mains de la rose pourpre s'agitaient sur son sexe. Mais au lieu de ça, elle détacha son poignet droit.

— Masturbez-vous ! Exigea-t-elle.

Severus frotta son poignet endolori sur sa cuisse sans faire ce qui lui était demandé. Comment se caresser alors qu'il était sur le point d'avoir un orgasme. Il faut dire que sa position très suggestive agrémentée de l'image des phalanges délicates de la rose pourpre sur ses parties génitales avait plus qu'entamé son flegme. Et puis ses jambes joliment habillées qui s'agitaient constamment devant son nez avaient de quoi le rendre fou.

— J'ai dit « Caressez-vous ! » Exigea-t-elle en ciblant sa vergette de buis sur la peau épaisse de son scrotum.

Severus sursauta bien malgré lui en geignant entre élancement et ébahissement.

— Oui Maitresse ! Argua-t-il volontiers.

Ses longs doigts fins enveloppèrent sa hampe bandée de treize pouces de longueur sur huit de circonférence. Il était capable de se maitriser à condition qu'elle n'interagisse pas avec son corps.

Seulement, la rose pourpre ne partageait pas son avis. Severus sentit la pulpe d'un doigt taquiner le plissé de son anneau entachant lourdement sa maitrise. Au moment où la pulpe de ses doigts entra en contact avec son anus la main de Severus se figea sur son sexe.

— Outch !

Severus récolta un claquement sec sur le bas de sa fesse déjà brulante. Il mordit sa lèvre pour refouler son désir imminent.

— Continuez !

— Oui maitresse.

Les doigts de la rose pourpre jouèrent avec les plis doux de l'anneau brun. Cette caresse l'excitait diablement et pour peu il aurait sollicité un doigt dans son trou.

Une abondante coulée de sueur le trempa instantanément. Ses doigts agitèrent à nouveau la fébrilité de sa hampe.

— Caressez-vous plus vite.

— Oui maitresse.

Severus transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il n'était plus fessé, mais son postérieur était si chaud, son désir si violent, son état si enfiévré que l'envie de jouir lui tordait les entrailles. Il accéléra sa masturbation en se concentrant sur la maitrise de son corps ployé et soumis.

Lorsqu'il sentit un souffle traitre caresser le bouillonnant de son derrière, il laissait échapper un gémissement rauque et sauvage. Sa raison vacillait comme la flamme d'une chandelle. Un coup sec corrigea son insolence.

Son scrotum se contacta ainsi que son anus. Son corps n'écoutait plus ce que lui édictait son cerveau ou plutôt si mais pas celui auquel il pensait. Ses doigts s'agitaient fébrilement sur sa trique. Ses cuisses tremblaient. Ses muscles étaient douloureux. Son corps moite. Sa raison malmenée.

— Vous n'êtes autorisé ni à geindre ni à jouir, le tança la rose pourpre en cueillant avec le plat de son pouce la perle épaisse sur le prépuce gourd de désir.

Malgré cela une deuxième plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un désir brulant ceignait ses reins comme une torche vive sur son corps enfiévré.

— Je suis désolé maîtresse, s'empressa de dire un Severus ébranlé par ses sens.

Il n'était plus capable d'empêcher son corps de réagir aux attouchements de la rose pourpre. Il la voulait. Il la désirait toute entière, et il chérissait plus que tout ce qu'il subissait en ce moment. Sa soumission. Ses fesses gonflées et bardées de rouge. Il en aurait réclamé autant que sur les essais de ses cornichons d'élèves. Du rouge, encore du rouge. Chaud et brulant. Sa raison bouillonnait dans ses veines le menant droit à sa perte et pourtant ses phalanges s'agitaient encore comme si sa ténacité se battait pour le peu qu'il en restait.

Severus reçut à nouveau des coups de vergette. Sa main se figea puis elle reprit bien vite vie lorsque son regard croisa celui de la rose pourpre.

Ses joues foncèrent d'un seul coup.

Cependant, sa raison l'abandonnait à mesure que son orgasme devenait imminent. La rose pourpre avança sa main vers son torse. Elle dénuda ses épaules, puis ses mains partirent de ses épaules explorer son torse. Elles cheminèrent sur sa peau nue et se fixèrent dangereusement sur ses tétons durs et brulants. Chaque doigt sur ses mamelons était une odieuse torture. Chaque attouchement un supplice l'emmenant un peu plus loin à chaque fois.

La jeune femme emprisonna entre pouce et index chaque mont, les pinça, les pressa, les flatta. Severus réprima avec peine de douloureuses plaintes tandis que ses phalanges s'agitaient mécaniquement sur son sexe embrumant d'un seul coup ses derniers filets de raison. Il allait jouir. Honteusement et odieusement, il allait jouir.

― Hermione ! Souffla-t-il submergé de toute part par les tensions qui le dévorait comme on engloutit, la salive en bouche, une alléchante pâtisserie.

À suivre...


End file.
